Talk:Lothering
Bann Teagan Why is Bann Teagan on the list of inhabitants? --DarkJeff 15:06, November 26, 2009 (UTC) :I didn't spot him there too, I've removed him for now.--Mytharox 15:19, November 26, 2009 (UTC) Sten & Leliana After Lothering? Wait, i skipped this place. I have aleady done the mage, elves, and dwarves quest. does that mean i have lost the chance to get sten and lehliana forever? : Sadly, yes: Lothering is a case of "now or never", and as soon as any of the recruitment parts of the main quest are completed, Lothering is lost and its inhabitants either killed or left for greener pastures - but either way, you'll not get the chance to meet them again. --vom 18:47, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Little boy Does how you deal with the little boy on the bridge in town matter in any way? 08:32, January 30, 2010 (UTC) : I've tried every combination with a Human Noble Rogue with Improved Coercion, and he always goes to look for his mother... I thought I had saved him on my first playthrough (Elf Mage) by telling him to go to the chantry, but on my recent playthrough he still runs away after that dialogue choice. Regardless of what you choose, the quest to find his mother's belongings will still be available after completing the first chantry board quest. Either way, I think this still deserves some mention in the notes section, considering there's no mention of a dialogue with him at all... ::I took the appearance of the quest to find his mother on the Chanter's board as evidence he went to the Chantry, whom he told about his missing mother so they posted the quest. - Wandrew (talk) 23:45, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Lord of the Rings To whomever keeps mentioning Lord of the Rings in the trivia section: In my opinion, your edit is highly superfluous. You keep mentioning that Lothering could be interpreted as "L(ord) o(f) the Ring", despite that it is already established that Lothering was named after the movie "Fear and Loathing in Las Vegas". Additionally, you've misspelled TRILOGY twice now, as "triology" and "tripod". Finally, both times you've misspelled the name of "The Lord of the Rings" as "The Lord of the Ring". The most important part is that "Lothering" as a LotR reference is NOT at all notable. Yes, LotR and Dragon Age are both high-fantasy adventure stories. Yes, "Lothering" kinda sounds like "Lord of the Rings". However, this bit of information is no more notable than if someone pointed out, "The title 'Dragon Age' resembles 'dragon rage', the name of an attack in Pokemon, which is another adventure/role-playing video game." Just because it's true doesn't mean it's interesting or meaningful, and notability is very important in a wiki. On this basis, I believe that this bit of info has no place here, and I'm going to remove it again. - 04:34, February 26, 2010 (UTC) :I think your reaction doesn't quite follow our Dragon Age Wiki:Code of Conduct, ideally we are here editing as a community and a 'and I'm going to remove it again', sort of threat doesn't help nor contribute to the wiki. I think you should reconsider your approach on this and maybe since you may not know how to find out who is editing this, I'll let you know (User:Fycan, a regular registered contributor (so I believe they have no destructive intensions)), you can leave a polite message here or on there talk page about your concern and maybe come to an agreement and if one cannot be reached then, an admin can come in and give the final word. I'd hope you can both civilly be satisfied over this and hope both of you continue to add to our wiki. 04:51, February 26, 2010 (UTC) : I feel it is something that more people can relate to. Since there are already many references regarding LotR and many other films in this game, it wouldn't hurt to list that down as a possibility. People can choose what they want to believe, and I'm sure an LotR fan and some other people would prefer it as an LotR reference like me. I could word it as "There has been many speculation that the name Lothering sounds very similar the name of the film "L(ord) o(f) the Ring(s)" however this is not the case" if that would be okay with you. =/ [[User:Fycan| Fy]][[User:Fycan|'can' ]] fahy-kan @ 07:44, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Hi. sorry to nitpick about the above entry, but it should read either "... There has been much speculation..." or "There have been many speculating..." Not overly important to the spirit of the message, but one you might like to know. Also, I should like to mention that although I don't approve of the way the person who wrote the first paragraphs of the "Lord of the Rings" sub-section, I nevertheless agree with what he says. It is rather superfluous, and doesn't add overmuch to what I feel is necessary. What I should very much like to see is the article about the Unscrupulous Merchant brought back to the front page, damnit!!! I had to look through about 70 odd previous pages to check and make sure that it's definately only 1 gold that one might bilk him out of, and not 2 gold. It would have been nice if that was in the current page, and not in a previous page. My username is Razar (it might have to change, as I've got a new comp., and lost all my previous log-in details, and although I'm not a regular contributer to this page, I have been a regular wiki-tributer, and hope to be again -once i get my account back online-. Ok, thanks for listening. : Hallowness: The fact of the matter here is that this is a Wiki page, and should contain factual information, not speculation- especially when the topic in question is already clearly known. The first poster's reaction is quite justified (and not all all impolite), in that he does not accept bogus information (or the promotion of) on a wiki page. If it is blatantly incorrect, it should be removed- that's what maintains quality, and why people have editing privileges. If you don't agree, then be prepared to see sections filled with ridiculous garbage that have nothing to do with Dragon Age. Wiki's are enough work as it is maintaining quality information, we (especially Admins) don't need everyone inputting their unjustified word games. : "People can choose what they want to believe" - Unfortunately, this is a WIKI, and it's sole purpose is to provide accurate and reliable information, not here-say. If you want to believe it stands for something other than its actual meaning, then that's fine- but it has no place in this wiki. If I think Alistair is made of cheese, should I input into the Notes section that "there is some speculation that Alistair is made of cheese"? No, because that's clearly wrong, and therefore has no place in the wiki. I think people are confusing Wikis with personal blogs- there is a considerable difference. -Vigilanti Lothringen I was on Wikipedia and saw this map which included two parts of a Duchy referred, in German, as Lothringen. In English, it turns out one can refer to them by their Latin names Lotharingia superior and Lotharingia inferior or by the common English names of Upper Lorraine and Lower Lorraine respectively. But when I saw the German, I thought, Wow, this has to be what Lothering was named after in Dragon Age''!'' Sadly, it looks like I was wrong. But in case anyone else ever comes up with this hypothesis, I am mentioning it here for posterity's sake. :) RobertM525 (talk) 08:12, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Robbed Family Is there anyway to help them? If Your Coercion is level 2 you get the option to give them coin.. give them the coins & you get 100exp.. then tell them about you killing the bandits so they go get there supplys & escape Lothering.. i tested it on my ps3 version .. works.. Cristina209 (July 27,1012) Thanks for letting us know Cristina209. I made some tests myself and found out that there is no coercion needed, you just need to have over 10 gold pieces in your pocket in order to have the option to give them 50 silver. As the Robbed Family lacks an individual page, I'll create one and add all the information about it. 14:38, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Battle of Lothering Still trying to puzzle out who exactly King Vanedrin is: on my last playthrough I heard that the Battle of Lothering was where Orlais defeated Ferelden at the beginning of the Occupation, but now I'm not sure where. I think it may have been Leliana's history of Lothering, but it doesn't seem to be here to check. Anyone able to help? Is there a reason her location histories aren't in her dialogues? - Wandrew (talk) 00:10, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Hawke and company should we add to the characters section Hawke, Bethany, Carver, and everyone else since we know that they are inhabitants of Lothering? Lying Memories (talk) 07:21, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Mabari Dominance I know some people like me, try not to read too much about the game, characters, etc, so as to not spoil the fun. This page is great for reading up on things already discovered. Could a note or some such be listed here about Lothering Landmark?--Tobin 23:06, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Lothering Refugees Do the actions of the Grey Warden with regard to the refugees by the Chantry have any impact on Dragon Age II? I know that if you leave them there they get slaughtered, but you can have them move on. Does doing so cause a change in Dragon Age II? (talk) 15:54, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Missing quest and character Isn't Barlin's quest http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/A_Poisonous_Proposition missing in the list of quests? And Barlin himself in the list of characters? -- (talk) 14:09, May 12, 2012 (UTC) I added him and his quest on the page. -- (talk) 14:13, May 12, 2012 (UTC) :It's been removed since it is be listed on Dane's Refuge. 16:38, May 12, 2012 (UTC) Dragon Age 2 Would it be noteworthy to post that Lothering is the hometown of the Hawke Children? --SpectreAngel (talk) 15:02, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Cut content? * In Lothering there are several Miners amongst the Refugees. They have their own dialogue, e.g. referring to some Master Felerron, who ordered that work will continue until the last minute. However there's neither a sort of mine nor this master to be found. Looking in the toolset, there's a dialogue in Lothering anyhow, zz_ss_felerron, though only with general comments. Cut? * The quest "Bandits…" on the board speaks of woods, deep woods to the north where the bandits can be found (unsure if the other quests also mention the woods). As anyone can see, there's indeed no forest to the north of Lothering. Cut? Not enough time while programming, to plant trees into the plains? * The obvious but missing connection between the little boy and dead Sarha. Again: Not enough time while programming? -- CompleCCity (talk) 11:40, June 29, 2014 (UTC) Bann, Not Arl Bryland The Bann abandoned Lothering, not the Arl, according to the Templar you speak to (and the toolset): "The bann marched north with Teyrn Loghain, so Lothering's on its own." Given Bryland *always* sides with the Warden against Loghain, the wiki is in error to say it was he who abandoned Lothering with Mac Tir, even if the Bann who was supposed to be loyal to him abandoned the village. ~ Bethgael Bodahn Feddic This page lists ways to make extra money, such as coin from Ser Bryant for defeating the bridge bandits. Yet there's no mention of Bodahn paying you more with coercion once you defeat the darkspawn. I looked on his personal page http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Bodahn_Feddic yet didn't see anything there about using coercion for more coin. I know that he'll normally give you 1 gold for saving him, and 2 gold if you have 2 coercion, but I don't know if more ranks will give you more. Seems like this should be mentioned somewhere, either his page or the Lothering page. (talk) 05:14, June 25, 2015 (UTC) 6/25/15